


For Him

by Zambo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Meta, Multi, OT4, Talk of Character Death, kind of, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambo/pseuds/Zambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Shirazu died, everything they’ve done has been for him. They take care of Haru for him. They try to move on for him. They stay together for him.</p>
<p>Sometimes it’s easy. </p>
<p>Sometimes it’s hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

Ever since Shirazu died, everything they’ve done has been for him. They take care of Haru for him. They try to move on for him. They stay together for him.

Sometimes it’s easy. Saiko will give Urie a cup of coffee and a kiss before she goes to sleep but he’s trying to make the money work. When Mutsuki is with them though, she’ll stay up all night talking until he’s fast asleep.

Urie spends hours over perfecting a portrait of the four of them as a gift to Mutsuki. In the painting, Shirazu has long greasy hair and there’s a little more light in all their eyes. But when Mutsuki’s away and the weekend come around, Saiko and Urie go downtown and do whatever they want whether it’s grocery shopping or just relaxing at a cafe.

Mutsuki buys them both silly little gifts when he’s gone. He gets Saiko cute little chocolates and toys that are are themed after whatever her favorite video game is presently. Urie’s gifts are usually postcards with beautiful pictures on them or just whatever extra money Mutsuki has at the moment.

Sometimes it’s hard. Saiko hides herself away, lost in her video games until someone comes in and reminds her of what’s real. It’s never her boyfriends that do it. Instead it’s almost always Higemaru barging in and asking to play a game with him and the others Quinx. They don’t have to let her win, but it’s nice that they do.

Urie will get lost in chasing after the next promotion and forget that there’s a squad that needs him still. That he has a boyfriend and girlfriend that need him still. It’s not until someone asks him about marriage does he remember about the people he’s given his heart to. When he gets home, he’ll hug whichever one he sees first and apologize. Saiko and Mutsuki always forgive him.

Mutsuki forgets that just because one boyfriend died doesn’t mean that Urie or Saiko are going to die too; or that Mutsuki is going to die and leave them. At some point he sees something that reminds him that even though one of them is gone, that doesn’t mean it’s over for the rest of them. Then he calls the other two and listen to them talk until he’s memorized their voices again. That’s when he ends the call but not before promising to drop by for a short visit soon.

It’s been a balancing act since Shirazu died. The status quo changed and they like to think they’ve adapted to it. They have to try to at least because he never would have wanted to be the reason why they fell apart. But it’s harder now that’s there’s only three of them and not four.

That’s why when Mutsuki is trapped captured on Rushima, declared MIA, Urie and Saiko are willing to do whatever it takes to bring him back home. Because if they can barely handle being taken down to a trio, there’s no way they’ll be able to ever be a duo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my main TG ship, and since cannon is making me sad, I'm making myself more sad.
> 
> I also wrote this in like 3 hours and barely edited it. Congrats if you finished it.


End file.
